


Under the Midday Sun

by Ganelon8



Series: Kinktober '19 [8]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Married Couple, full plate is sexy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/pseuds/Ganelon8
Summary: Ragnelle wishes her husband well before a joust





	Under the Midday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For day 8 of Kinktober, but I picked a different prompt rather than the ones for that day. I mixed the uniform and formal wear kinks into an armour kink because armour is great lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy, any feedback is appreciated!!

Everyone knew that Gawain was one of the best, if not the best, of the knights at court. He was a champion jouster, a master swordsman, and even better with words. He was handsome, with his red-gold hair, broad shoulders, and bright smile. Everyone liked him, Ragnelle most of all. Sometimes, she still marvelled that they were married to one another.

They had met one another on the side of the field before the joust. It was a sunny day, with a few clouds above. It hadn’t rained all week, which was something of a miracle, so the field was dry for the tournament. The other knights all seemed to be already garbed, so there were bright glints from various places in the vicinity. 

Ragnelle smiled up at Gawain, who was staring back at her with something like the dazed look she was sure she was giving him just before. She was no longer cursed, so her looks no longer oscillated between terribly beautiful and gloriously hideous. Her hair was a rather plain colour, her skin was imperfect, she was neither tall nor short and certainly not thin. But Ragnelle still rather liked the way she looked, especially when Gawain was looking at her as he was now.

“Is something on your mind, husband?” Ragnelle said.

“I’m simply admiring your gown, and the way you did your hair today,” Gawain said.

Ragnelle smiled and thanked him. “I think you look rather handsome today as well.” Dressed in full plate as he was now, he could be nothing other than handsome. The sun made his armour almost seem to have a golden hue, and brought out the warm tones in his hair. Ragnelle didn’t know why, since her husband was certainly good-looking no matter what he wore (or if he wore nothing at all), but seeing him dressed as he was in armour always made him seem even more attractive. It was a little strange. It wasn’t as though he would be very nice to hold in her arms dressed this way. But all the same, Gawain looked good in his plate. 

Gawain smiled at her compliment, a little pink mixing with the bronze of his cheeks. “Dear heart, might I beg a favour from you?”

“Anything,” Ragnelle said, more than meaning it. 

“A ribbon from your hair, a handkerchief you have sewn, one of your gloves, any small token will do,” Gawain said, bowing towards her.

“I should love to,” Ragnelle said. 

She had known he would ask, because Gawain was predictable and impossibly charming. So Ragnelle removed from her sleeve a delicate little handkerchief she had been embroidering. It had a little book in one of the corners, with little words sewn across its pages. The other corners had images from a summertime forest emblazoned on them. 

He took the handkerchief from her, smiling as he saw the little book. “Oh, Ragnelle, this is beautiful…” 

“Thank you. I hoped you’d like it.”

From closer to the field, trumpets were sounding, calling those who were competing to mount up. Gawain wasn’t in the first set, but he would be needed before too long. They exchanged a guilty glance, and Gawain took the handkerchief in his gloved hands, raising it to his lips.

“I shall do my best to win today,” he said.

“And make sure you do your best to remain unhurt,” she said, to which he laughed, but not unpleasantly.

“I shall.”

“Now, may I ask one thing of you before you head off to the field, husband mine?” Ragnelle said.

“Of course.”

“I would ask for a kiss from you before you depart,” Ragnelle said.

Gawain smiled. “Anything for you, my dearest heart.” He put his arms around her, and she pulled herself close despite the plate. They kissed once, twice, thrice, and again. They kissed longer and deeper than they ought to, right before a tournament. Ragnelle was excited for Gawain and excited to see him fight, but she was more excited to spend that evening with him. 

“Hey, Gawain, they were looking for you and—Oh!” came the familiar voice of Gawain’s younger brother, Agravaine. He had the decency to at least look a little embarrassed at interrupting them.

“Thank you, Agravaine. I shall be along shortly,” Gawain said, not taking his eyes away from Ragnelle.

“Yeah, sure,” Agravaine said, shaking his head to himself as he stepped away. “Just don’t blame me if someone else comes looking for you.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Ragnelle said, standing tall to once again kiss Gawain. She got her arms around his shoulders, knowing that he would have to leave soon enough, but more than pleased to spend a few more moments in his embrace.


End file.
